1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antenna combining modules in which a diplexer, a duplexer, a switch or the like is provided in a multilayer substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An antenna combining module, which performs conversion between a common antenna signal and a plurality of individual signals, is employed in the front end section of mobile telephones and the like. Examples of antenna combining modules include an antenna combining module that is equipped with a multilayer substrate, and a mounting electrode for a common antenna signal and mounting electrodes for individual signals disposed on a mounting surface of the multilayer substrate. In this type of antenna combining module, sometimes a matching circuit is connected to an antenna common line through which a common antenna signal flows and an inductor of the matching circuit is formed inside the multilayer substrate (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-060411).
In this antenna combining module, there are cases where, since the individual signal lines through which individual signals flow and the inductor of the matching circuit are arranged inside the multilayer substrate, coupling easily occurs between the individual signal lines and the inductor of the matching circuit, and the communication performance is reduced in terms of, for example, the reception sensitivity as a result of the isolation of individual lines being degraded.